jrockvisualfandomcom-20200214-history
NEGA
(2004 - Present) Biography NEGA, formerly known as ネガ, is an visual kei band from Japan. They formed in December 2004 as a duo made up of bassist Ray and vocalist Jin, though they didn't start activities until 2005. Their first release was a demo called "Yoru ni Aru Kibou, Asa ni Kuru Zetsubou" (Hope is at Night, Despair Comes in the Morning). Not too long after that, drummer Yuu joins the group; and after having participated in a compilation, they record their first mini album THE Faded Film of a Japanese Sadness. From the beginning, they have used various temporary guitarists which included Marahiro (ex. NEVER CRAZY) and Kore (ex. HISKAREA), until the official integration of Hiroki and finally SAN, who would be the second guitarist in Nega. As such, they have started doing several tours, and have played next to Cannival Method, with whom they make another CD. Later, the merry masters of hard core join in the event ‘2006 Summer Tour – D efection D eep D epression’ in places such as the HOLIDAY NAGOYA, Osaka MUSE,… At the start of 2007, Nega released two maxi singles in about two months, both produced by Kisaki, ‘abase’ and ‘quadrangle’. The 11th of January, they join the event UNDER CODE PRODUCTION & HOLIDAY PRESENTS 「STRAWBERRY SEEDS Vol. 4 」. They then released two mini-albums ('dole' and 'hole'), and another single ('utsu'). In June of 2007, Hiroki left the band due to family problems, and from this point on Nega became a 4-piece band. Line-up Vocal …儿 (Jin) →ネガ Guitar …SAN →FESTER →「13」 →ネガ Bass …Ray → アウティズム →Aliene Ma'riage →Vinett →MIL →ネガ Drums … 優 (Yuu) →DHIANA →ネガ Former Members: Guitar …弘揮 (Hiroki) →FESTER(Ba.) →ネガ(Gt.) サポートGuitar …昌弘 (Masahiro) → セシル → 叶う…→NEVER CRAZY →ネガ サポートGuitar …之 (Kore) →アギト →HISKAREA →ネガ Discography Studio Albums *2009.07.22 GRAVE OF THE SACRIFICE *2012.??.?? VANITAS Best Albums *2010.05.26 NEGATIVISM Mini-Albums *2006.01.25 THE Faded Film of a Japanese Sadness *2007.03.14 dole *2007.03.14 hole *2008.01.30 ЯeBirtH Under the Chaos Singles *2007.01.24 abase *2007.02.21 quadrangle *2007.05.30 Utsu (鬱; Despression) *2007.06.27 Jigyaku Paranoid (自虐パラノイド; Paranoid Masochistic) *2007.07.26 illegitimacy *2008.07.16 reminiscence *2009.11.25 Haunted Jealousy *2011.07.06 FABLE IN THE COLD BED *2011.11.30 DELUGE Other Singles *2005.02.01 Yoru ni Aru Kibou, Asa ni Kuru Zetsubou (夜にある希望、朝に来る絶望; Hope is at Night, Despair Comes in the Morning) *2005.09.30 Mu (Trailer ver.) (無; Nothing) *2006.07.07 Defection Deep Depression and... *2008.11.05 Soumatou ~PAST SKY~ (走馬灯; Revolving Lantern) *2009.06.01 Nameless alice *2009.07.26 Rain Falls -unplugged version- *2009.09.13 lover -unplugged version- *2011.07.26 HINDSIGHT DVDs *2009.10.21 VISUAL NEGATIVISM *2010.07.21 VISUAL NEGATIVISM -complete- *2010.09.15 Depart[ure -code20100726-] *2011.10.01 PEREUNION -CODE20110726- Compilations / Collaborations *2005.11.09 High Style Paradox Special ~RARE TRACK COLLECTIONS~ (#8 "Mu") *2006.04.28 Nega×Carnival Method - "Tour Meteor Faded Film" (#1 "A Perfect World But I Hate This World") *2007.03.14 Bands Shock DVD Vol.4 ~Nihon Seiatsu Kanzenban~ (日本制圧完全版) (DVD2 #6 "abase") *2007.04.18 CROSS GATE 2007 ~STRAWBERRY SEEDS~ (#6 "Born") *2007.10.14 Cupia Vol.1 (キュピア) (#1 "alter") *2007.10.17 Tribute to Phantasmagoria (#8 "Material pain") *2008.03.05 High Style Paradox 5 ~NEW BORN "organization"~ (#11 "DIS", #12 "Soul Cry") *2008.03.26 CROSS GATE 2008 ~chaotic sorrow~ (#5 "enemy") *2008.08.20 Past New Phase (#9 "Material pain") *2009.03.04 The End of Missing (#11 "Another eyes of reminiscence")